Crazy Week
by musicangelanime
Summary: how crazy can the week get please read its better then the summary full of occ i can tell you that
1. Monday

Music:Please review its my very first story and oneshot

Natsume:If you don't review she will cry until i go deaf

Music:I'm not that loud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume:See

Music:Wanna see Mikan flirt with Tsubasa

----------------------------------- Natsume:-------Shuts up-------------

Yuu:-sweatdrops- Music doesn't own Gakuen Alice

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am bored" mikan said with a long sigh that can make anyone annoyed

"When will you be quiet,I'm drinking my tea for today" said hotaru. Of course you are asking why our cheery friend is bored well since teachers let students have a dayoff,you think she will be in central town, but since the bus broke because of a little inccident

----------------------------------------- Flashback--------------------------------------------------

"Imai get back here with that picture" ruka said!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Get a picture of nogi ruka in a bikini for 100 rabbits "said Hotaru as she rode her flying duck with a banner that has picture of ruka in a bikini.Of course when fangirls saw that picture they said must have one while running to catch up with our number one blackmailer.Then the victim ruka was able to catch up with her and since he and hotaru wasn't looking the crashed into the bus and wasn't even injuried

------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------

"It was because of you who broke the bus Hotaru-chan" Mikan yelled!!!!!!!!!!

"Shut up you retarded strawberries"said our own little pervert Natsume!!!!!

"Dirty Pervert"said Mikan

"Crazy idiot"

"Retard"

"Flirt"

"PLayboy"

"Cherries"

"Why did you say cherries" asked Mikan

"Your underwear" said Natsume

"I'm not wearing cherries printed panties"snapped Mikan

"Then what are you wearing idiot,a thong"Said Natsume

"No just plain"said Mikan of course Natsume being a complete pervert flipped up her skirt and said"Yeah you are right"

"YOU DIRTY PERVERT" said Mikan as she slapped him yes Mikan Sakura slapped the great Natsume Hyuuga

How Crazier this day can get

Let's see the clinic

Natsume:Ooooowwww as he let out a painful moan

Nurse:That is a big slap what did you do??????

Natsume:Just get me some ice!!!!!!!!!

Nurse:Want me to kiss it?

Natsume:Fangirl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! as he ran out the clinic

Natsume got slapped,mikan isn't in her cheery mood,hotaru isn't eat crab brains but tea,but what about Nogi Ruka

---------------------------------Animal Shed-------------------------

Ruka:Oh my darlings come to Papa

animals:Papa

Ruka:I LOVE YOU ALL MY LOVELY DARLINGS AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT

Hotaru:I love you

Ruka:I love you too will you be my girlfriend

Hotaru:Yes but i can still blackmail you

Animals:I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOTHING WILL COME IN BEETWEEN US

Ruka:But you guys are animals and i cant kiss you or hug you

Bunny:I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE

Ruka:Ok goodbye

Bunny:Did i say i don't love you i mean i love you

Ruka:What ever

------------------------------------------Ok that was really occ--------------------------------------------

Let's see where Natsume is

--------------------------------------Somewhere in his room----------------------------------------------------------

Natsume: Scary fangirl Scary fangirl Scary fangirl

Nurse:It's okay still want me to kiss your cheek

Natsume:Wahh -runs out of his room-

Nurse:wait natsume I love you -brings out a walkie talkie-

Nurse:He escaped and is heading your way

Sumire:Good and WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nurse:He locked the room how can i get in so i had to dig a hole...

Sumire:Oh well I feel bad for you not and Next time PAY ATTENCION

Nurse:yes madam

----------------------------------Running in the halls------------------------------------------------------

Natsume:Must get away from all freaky fangirls

Sumire:Natsume please let me be your first kiss

Natsume:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO

Sumire:"Don't be like that" as Sumire catched up to Natsume and

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx SMOOCHxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume:FANGIRL GERMS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLater that nightxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------Knock knock----------------------------

Persona:I'm coming,Persona opened up the door and saw Natsume holding a teddy bear and wearing footie pjs

Natsume:Can I sleep with you today i'm right now scared of my fangirls,in a baby like voice

Persona:Just don't wet the bed

Natsume:Okay I won't

----------------------------------------------The next morning-----------------------------------------------------

Persona:WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WETTING THE BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume:Not to wet the bed

Persona:And what did you do???????!!!!!!!!!

Natsume:Wet the bed

Persona:FANGIRLS COME OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE YOU CAM GET HIM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fangirls:Natsume-sama you may sleep with me

Natsume:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO

--------------------------------------------------------------IN THE FOREST---------------------------------------

Mikan:Did i hear someone screaming...Nah

Yuu:I think that was Natsume

Mikan:you sure

Yuu&Mikan:Nah

----------------------------------------------------In animal shelter-----------------------------------------------

Ruka:Was that Natsume screaming???????????????

Hotaru:Must blackmail hyuga

Ruka:Calm down you are going to wake the animals up

Hotaru:Fine but that will cost you 10,000 Rabbits for telling me to shut up

Ruka:Evil woman

Hotaru:I heard that

Ruka:gomen all mighty Hotaru-hime

Hotaru:Good boy----petting ruka's head-----

Ruka:Yes master.

**Gomen i will upload the next chapter**

Music:Finally chapter one is done

Natsume:It took her about a week to write this short chapter

Music:I couldn't think of anything

Mikan:Be nicer to Music she worked hard didn't she

Natsume:What ever

Music:---sweatsdrop---- Please Review i need at least 3 reviews to upload


	2. Tuesday

Music:Sorry for not updating for so long

Natsume:She was too busy with sleeping

Music:Hey I was tired ok

Yuu:Can't you guys ever get along

Music&Natsume:NO!!!!!!!

Music: Thanks for reviewing Neko246,PandaYumi7,Lakadako,and death44

Yuu:Music will never own Gakuen Alice

Natsume:Of course not if she did she would make me act weird like in the fanfiction

Hotaru:Get on with the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

It was peaceful and sunny not.Natsume was running away from his fangirls.

Natsume:How many times does this have to happen,I know hide in that weird animal barn.

Natsume ran all the way to the animal barn because its either hide or die from fan girls.

Natsume:Next time i am gonna try to find a shortcut.

And when Natsume opened the dopr he saw the most scariest things in his life.

His best friend kissing the ice queen...

tick

tock

tick

tock

Natsume: OH DEAR GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And The great Kuro Neko Fainted

Ruka&Hotaru:Whats wrong with him??????

Lets see what Persona is doing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Persona's room-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Persona:Everybody dance now

Narumi:Yes everyone dance now

If you are wondering what are they doing well they are singing a song in a pink dress with lots of ribbons...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------cut-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Persona:Why am i singing and wearing that girly thing

Music:Because you are gonna be occ

Narumi:Thanks Music I just love this dress!!!!

Persona:If you love it so much why don't you marry it...

Music:But Persona you do know its just a fanfiction

Persona:Still people will think I am some idiot

Music:Whatever...Continue the story...I said Continue the story...CONTINUE THE FREAKIN STORY ALREADY...

Hotaru:Sorry but I can't start the story because there isn't any ideas

Music:Sorry for the short story,I wanted it to be longer

Mikan:Please give Music Ideas

Ruka:Why am i kissing Imai in the story

Music:Because you are being occ

Yuu:Why do i have a small part

Music:Its because i am saving u for the last(i really dont need him)

Yuu :I heard that

Music:Please review


	3. Wednsday

Music:Yay i finally got some ideas to continue the story of randomness!! 

Mikan:Its been so long since u left.

Yuu:Im i gonna have some parts in this??

Hotaru:Can we continue the story?

Music:So sorry that i havent updated this story in like forever

Hotaru:Start the story already!!

-ruka in bunny suit-:Music doesnt own Gakuen Alice and she is very sorry for not updating

--

One sunny morning,

"When is school ending?" said the very bored Mikan

"When Nogi is finally punished for kissing me yesterday."Said the Ice Queen aka Hotaru

"I didn't kiss you...I hugged you then i kissed you..."Said the very embarrased Ruka-pyon

"Same thing..."Said Hotaru

--In the school Hallway--

"Nooooooo!!"Yelled Natsume

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!"Screamed Persona

"I can't believe that i lost to you!!"Cried Natsume

"Of course,No one has ever beaten me in"Whispered persona

"CHOCOLATE EATING!!"Screamed the very sugar rushed Persona

-Narumi dressed in a dentist suit-"Sugar is very bad for your teeth,you must come into my office now"

-Persona jumping up and down-"YOU MUST CATCH ME FIRST"Yelled the crazy persona

-Narumi gets a bean whip out and catches Persona-"Hehe,i have you now"said the Serious Narumi

-Persona frowns-

--In the Class prez rm--

-Yuu is sleeping like he is dead-

--At the fanclub hideout--

"ohohohohohoho,Natsume-sama will be mine"Proudly said the crazy fanclub prez aka permy

Nurse from last time:If it hadnt been for me you would have never kissed him...

Sumire:No backtalk from you missy

Nurse whispered:_You sound like my mother_

Sumire yelled:WHAT DID YOU SAY??

Nurse:Nothing ma'm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Music:And thats the end of the chapter

Natsume:I dont eat chocolate

Persona:I sound like a hyper idiot

Music:oh no...

Mikan:What

Music:Yuu sent me a death threat :(

Hotaru:Wow Yuu is getting angry over a part

Music:It says "_Let me have a better part in the story or else im taking away the candy"_

Mikan:The story was short again...

Ruka:aww why didnt i get a part in this story

Music:I think i forgot most of my ideas when making the story

Ruka:HEY...Listen to me...

Music and Mikan:Do you hear something

Natsume,Hotaru and Persona:Nope didnt hear anything

Ruka:O.o you guys im still here you know

Everyone but ruka:Huh we hear something but we dont see anything

Music:You guys are more than welcome to send complaints to me if u want,And i hope you like this chapter


End file.
